


Sur le lilas brûlé et le salut public

by Nelja



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Classics, Explosions, For The Revolution, Gen, Humor, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans lequel les Amis de l'ABC tentent de faire de la poudre à canon en utilisant des instructions révolutionnaires, des fleurs, et de la science.<br/>C'est plus compliqué que cela en a l'air.</p><p>Ecrit pour un prompt du kink meme, qui demandait, basiquement... les Amis en train de faire des explosifs, certains qui y sont meilleurs que d'autres, et le Musain en feu pendant trois mois. Sauf qu'ils vont plutôt le faire à Corinthe, c'est moins fréquenté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Burnt Lilac and Public Safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816681) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English). 



> Tout appartient à Victor Hugo. Je m'excuse pour les imprécisions chimiques.  
> Les documents mentionnés ont vraiment existé - je n'en aurais pas eu l'idée toute seule, et je n'aurais pas écrit la fic si cela ne m'avait pas fait beaucoup rire.
> 
> Savoir ce qui est traduit de quoi est... un peu flou. J'en ai écrit la plus grande partie en anglais en premier, mais pas tout, et le français est la langue maternelle, sans compter la langue du canon. Disons, traduction mutuelle, si c'est possible ? :-)

Le jour où Enjolras franchit les portes du café Musain en arborant une branche de lilas, tout le monde eut le sentiment qu'il arrivait quelque chose de très bizarre.

"En quel honneur ?" demanda Courfeyrac.

"En notre honneur, quand nous fabriquons de la poudre." répondit Enjolras, Aussi peu logique que fût la réponse, elle était toujours plus raisonnable que l'idée d'Enjolras portant des fleurs simplement parce que c'était le printemps et qu'il était de bonne humeur. "Ce serait utile de ne pas dépendre de la contrebande, qui pourrait nous faire remarquer ou même arrêter. De plus, j'ai trouvé des instructions intéressantes que j'aimerais essayer."

"Tu veux dire, synthétiser chimiquement de la poudre à canon ?" demanda Combeferre, semblant très intéressé. "Le charbon est facile à trouver, le soufre est faisable..."

"Le charbon ne semble pas très propre." remarqua Courfeyrac. "Est-ce nécessaire ? Pour ma part, j'apprécie la contrebande."

"... mais le salpêtre, tout autant que la poudre elle-même, ne peut être obtenu que par des voies illégales, à moins d'être traité avec du matériel difficile à se procurer."

"Oui, c'est ce dont je voulais parler." Enjolras sourit. "Mon ami, il faudrait que tu lises ceci, et que tu me dises si c'est réalisable." Tout en fouillant dans son sac, il répondit à Courfeyrac. "Et non, bien entendu, ce ne serait qu'une source secondaire. Si cela ne t'intéresse pas, ce n'est obligatoire pour personne, et de toute façon, cela ne serait pas ici, où les fumées et autres produits chimiques seraient trop faciles à remarquer. Je pensais à Corinthe, entre les services."

"Où toute odeur déplaisante, et même les bruits bizarres, pourraient être mis sur le dos de la cuisine de mame Hucheloup. Bien pensé. Je dois admettre, je suis curieux." Quand Enjolras sortit les documents de son sac, Courfeyrac les observa avec presque autant d'attention que Combeferre, et l'attention générale du café se focalisa dans leur direction.

Comité de Salut Public, Instructions aux Français pour fabriquer de la potasse" lut Combeferre, ses yeux brillants. Il survola les pages. "Racler le salpêtre des murs, pour l'effort de guerre, et... Enjolras, je suis impressionné. J'en avais entendu parler, mais où as-tu trouvé cela ?"

"J'ai mes sources."

"Ce sont des originaux. Je reconnais le papier."

"Bien entendu. Je reconnais les signatures. Est-ce que la méthode marcherait encore ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Combeferre, souriant comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir un nouveau jouet. "Les sciences pures peuvent parfois être révélées fausses, mais les techniques - tout ce qui peut arriver est de trouver une meilleure méthode."

"Ce qui _pourrait_ être arrivé depuis, mais certains gouvernements sont plus réticents que d'autres à expliquer au Peuple comment faire des armes !" s'exclama Bahorel avec joie. "On pourrait se demander pourquoi, si ce n'est que nous le savons tous. Vive les vieilles techniques ! Faire des explosifs, en suivant des instructions révolutionnaires, ce sera simplement grandiose !"

"Et si cette méthode avait un défaut, la France n'aurait pas gagné cette guerre, n'est-ce pas ?" fit remarquer Joly gaiement.

"Ainsi," commença Enjolras, "il nous faudra lessiver les murs de nos caves respectives pour obtenir le salpêtre brut. Du lilas brûlé pour la potasse. Un chaudron, peut-être plus."

"Nous pouvons emprunter celui de Mame Hucheloup." ajouta Courfeyrac. "Ce serait moins voyant que d'en transporter un dans les rues de Paris, même si l'un d'entre nous avait un chaudron. Ou y a-t-il dans cette assemblée un sombre secret ? L'un d'entre tous pratique-t-il en cachette des alchimies interdites ou la lessive de toute sa famille ?"

Enjolras acquiesça. "Et quand nous aurons fini cette première étape, bien sûr, nous aurons besoin de soufre et de charbon, et il faudra aussi de quoi les mélanger."

"Et des seaux pour aller chercher de l'eau." ajouta Combeferre. "Je suppose que nous apporterons déjà le salpêtre dans des seaux."

"Je m'occupe du soufre." dit Joly en souriant. Toute l'assemblée écoutait, maintenant, et semblait au minimum intriguée.

Dans l'Enyclopédie, on explique comment sélectionner le meilleur charbon pour cet usage." fit remarquer Combeferre. "Il me semble qu'ils expliquent aussi le matériel nécessaire, au moins en partie. Je m'occuperai de cette partie, même si cela ne concerne pas le premier jour."

"N'oubliez pas le charbon ordinaire. Ou du bois. N'importe quoi pour faire démarrer le feu de la chimie. Ou peux-tu nous obtenir cela aussi en charment mame Hucheloup, Courfeyrac ?" demanda Bahorel.

"Mes charmes sont inefficaces au-delà d'un certain degré d'économie domestique, mais nous pouvons lui en acheter, beaucoup trop cher. Nous avons déjà suffisamment à transporter."

"C'est donc réglé." Enjolras sourit. "Demain, Corinthe, à quinze heures."

Courfeyrac feuilletait la brochure. "Ornons nos routes de maronniers et nos jardins de lilas ! Multiplions cet arbuste odoriférant et il se trouvera que, sous le règne de la liberté, ce sera en couvrant nos pas de fleurs que l'on nous fournira la poudre qui doit achever d'écraser les tyrans !" déclama-t-il. Puis, après une pause. "Je dois avouer, j'apprécie."

"Je n'en ai qu'un, et je suppose que Combeferre voudra l'étudier, mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas confiance en leur mémoire, j'ai fait des copies de la partie qui explique comment racler le salpêtre des murs. C'est basiquement un dépôt blanc au goût de sel, dans les lieux humides aux parois de pierre."

Il les distribua, en gardant trois pour Bossuet, Feuilly et Jehan qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et passa devant Grantaire qui, bien entendu, buvait.

"En veux-tu un ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton distant.

"Si tu demandes, c'est qu'il t'en reste un, donc tu en as copié un pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?" Enjolras ne répondit pas. "Tu attends donc vraiment que nous expliquions à nos propriétaires la nécessité de descendre à la cave, de lécher les murs - c'est toi qui a mentionné le goût - de les nettoyer, tout ceci pour suivre des instructions entrêmement raisonnables écrites par un groupe de politiciens qui avaient _Salut Public_ dans leur nom mais sont mieux connus pour s'être fait guillotiner les uns les autres ?"

" _Oui._ " répondit Enjolras, durement, en tournant déjà les talons. Mais avant qu'il ait pu partir, Grantaire s'était saisi du feuillet, et répondit hativement. "Je vais le faire."

"Au fait, ces fleurs sont-elles juste pour le symbole, ou déjà pour les brûler ?" demanda Bahorel.

"Bonne idée." Enjolras maintint la branche de lilas au-dessus d'un verra, craqua une allumette, et ne réussit qu'à brûler quelques pétales avant que le le feu ne s'éteigne.

"Tu devrais y mettre un peu d'alcool." suggéra Bahorel. "Pour faire partir le feu."

Combeferre n'eut pas le temps d'avertir avant qu'Enjolras ne verse une quantité généreuse d'alcool sur la branche, qui prit feu de façon très spectaculaire. Enjolras, les doigts à-demi brûlés, tenta des rester stoïque, alors que la plus grande partie de la cendre tombait à côté du verre.

Personne ne fit la moindre remarque, mais l'idée commença à germer dans l'esprit collectif que si Enjolras avait laché les fleurs en flamme, la table aurait pu très bien brûler aussi. Et ils n'avaient même pas commencé.

"Ajoutons des bols en terre cuite à notre liste." commenta Combeferre, toussotant poliment. "Très grand format, de préférence."


	2. Chapter 2

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il t'a cru !" s'exclama Bossuet en riant.

"Mon cher, j'ai une certaine notoriété chez cet apothicaire." répondit Joly, riant avec lui. "Il me connaît, donc bien sûr, il m'a cru. Cependant, _lui_ a perdu le peu de crédit que je lui accordais. Il aurait dû me dire - c'est connu depuis des siècles maintenant - que le soufre ne préserve en rien de la peste bubonique. C'est un mythe."

"Tu serais très malheureux si les apothicaires refusaient de te vendre des médicaments douteux sous le futile prétexte qu'ils sont inefficaces."

"Ah, mais c'est différent quand rien n'a été confirmé ni infirmé !"

"En premier lieu, tu _aurais_ semblé suspect en achetant ce soufre."

"Je dois reconnaître ce point."

* * *

"J'ai besoin de ce chaudron pour préparer le menu ce soir !" protesta la veuve Hucheloup. "Et je me sers de l'autre pour les confitures jusqu'à demain au moins !"

"Pas celui-là, bien entendu." assura Combeferre. "Quand nous en aurons fini, je doute qu'il puisse être utilisé à nouveau pour la cuisine. Non, celui que vous utilisez pour la lessive." Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et des yeux inquisiteurs, l'expression qui pouvait faire presque n'importe qui se sentir comme un mauvais élève devant sa copie d'examen. "J'espère que vous n'utilisez pas un chaudron de cuisine pour la lessive, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non." répondit-elle mollement. Puis, avec plus de vigueur. "Puis-je au moins _savoir_ comment vous utiliserez _mon_ chaudron ? Est-ce qu'au moins il sera toujours bon pour _ma_ lessive ?"

"Bien entendu ! Nous le récurerons nous-mêmes."

"Nous faisons un peu de chimie." expliqua Courfeyrac. Il agita devant son nez les fleurs de lilas qu'il avait cueillies en chemin. "Nous distillons notre propre parfum." Il était assez fier de ce mensonge. C'était certainement plausible, pour un jeune homme raffiné qui tentait des expériences chimiques à base de fleurs.

"Oh Seigneur," clama la veuve Hucheloup, fronçant les sourcils devant les fleurs. "Vous faites de la poudre à canon."

"Quoi ?" La surprise de Coufeyrac était magnifiquement imitée, pour la simple raison qu'il était réellement abasourdi.

La veuve Hucheloup leva fièrement un menton très laid et proéminent. "Vous autres, les jeunes, vous pensez que je suis une vieille femme qui ne sait rien ! Mais mon mari était dans l'armée de Napoléon ! Mon père était à Valmy !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Combeferre. Peut-être était-il même réellement intéressé. C'était difficile à déterminer.

"Ma mère en faisait pour l'armée quand j'étais enfant ! Si je venais à votre petit club, je vous montrerais comment cela marche ! C'est bien dommage que j'aie un travail honnête à faire!"

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé. J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez plus jeune." répondit Courfeyrac en souriant.

Le grand discours que la veuve Hucheloup avait préparé en fut tué dans l'oeuf. Elle se contenta de grommeler "Pourquoi donc pensez-vous que je vous laisse parler politique dans mon établissement autrement respectable ?"

Courfeyrac avait toujours supposé que c'était parce qu'ils constituaient plus de la moitié de sa clientèle, mais il se retint de le faire remarquer.

* * *

"Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si utiliser des fleurs pour faire de la poudre à canon était étrangement poétique ou juste horrifiant." médita Jehan.

"Nous n'utilisons que celles qui sont déjà flétries, presque mortes." commenta Bahorel. "Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction cela fait pencher ton imagerie ? Derrière elles, elles ont laissé leur beauté, donné toute leur odeur, et qu'est-ce qui reste d'elles ?"

"Juste des cendres qui voleront à nouveau." commenta Jehan en souriant, "en une autre vie plus brève et plus brillante. Je pourrais en faire quelque chose."

"Je n'en doute pas. Et tu pourrais aussi être celui qui les fera voler, et toucher leur cible."

"Quelqu'un aurait tout de même dû m'expliquer les détails. J'ai apporté des fleurs fraîches."

"Elles ne brûlent pas facilement," commenta Enjolras - sans étaler dans les détails sont expérience malheureuse de la veille - "mais elles peuvent bien servir avant de se fâner, ne serait-ce que pour dissimuler les odeurs chimiques..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis à peu près certain de trouver un usage pour des lilas en mai." assura Jehan. "Par exemple, ma maîtresse les appréciera plus que toi. J'avoue, le contraire serait quelque peu dérangeant."

* * *

C'était une vérité reconnue par la science, et par chaque expérience possible, et même par le Comité de Salut Public, que si on ne mettait pas suffisament de cendre dans le mélange d'eau bouillante et de salpêtre raclé des murs, il ne cristallisait pas bien, et il fallait en rajouter. De même, si on mettait trop de cendre, le mélange ne cristallisait pas bien non plus, et on pouvait essayer de corriger l'erreur en rajoutant du salpêtre.

C'état une vérité prudemment suggérée par la théorie scientifique, que quelque part, entre les deux, il y avait une _bonne_ quantité de cendre de lilas qui donnerait des cristaux de salpêtre parfaitement décents.

Enfin, suggérée par la science, et les tentatives de Combeferre. Mais il ne comptait pas vraiment. Pour y arriver, il avait probablement passé un pacte avec une sorte de daemon de la science. Qui devait vivre dans le tome 14 de l' _Encyclopédie_. L'ouvrage _avait_ des explications détaillées sur comment isoler le salpêtre, impliquant des équipements compliqués. Comment Combeferre pouvait utiliser les méthodes en question pour faire marcher une recette basée sur un chaudron était un mystère pour tout le monde. Et cela devenait encore plus mystérieux quand il essayait de l'exposer, aussi tous ses amis lui avaient poliment demandé d'arrêter.

"Je suis sûr que je peux juste être là-bas et brûler le lilas en essayant de ne pas respirer la fumée !" suggéra Joly. Il riait plutôt nerveusement, après avoir été presque touché par une goutte sauteuse de la mixture douteuse. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et je ne veux pas m'occuper de cela. Je suis certain que c'est toxique."

"Pas du tout. Le sédiment, à ce stade, est principalement composé de sel."

"Principalement."

"Il est certainement brûlant." commenta Bossuet, avec une humeur meilleure qu'on l'attendait de la part de quelqu'un qui venait d'expérimenter sur ce point précis.

"Oh, oui, cela, oui. Je suis désolé." Combeferre soupira. "Peut-être que tu devrais être en train de faire brûler des fleurs, ou..." Il se rappeler que s'adonner à une combustion quelconque n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée pour Bossuet, que les bols en terre cuite soient très sécurisés ou pas.

"Les caves de Mame Hucheloup sont certainement remplies de très bon salpêtre." suggéra Joly. "Nous n'en avons pas _tant_ que ça."

Bossuet et lui s'emparèrent d'un des seaux vides, et s'envolèrent.

"Ce n'est ni très juste ni très utile si je suis le seul à faire ce mélange." remarqua Combeferre. "Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter, j'expliquerai comment on fait."

Il y eut soudain beaucoup de volontaire pour brûler des fleurs de lilas, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

"Je prépare l'étape suivante !" s'exclama Bahorel, en prenant son couteau et l'une des bûches. personne n'osa lui demander quel était son plan. ils étaient trop fiers, ou ils savaient déjà, ou ils cherchaient frénétiquement leurs propres excuses.

* * *

"Tu vois, c'est le moment où la solution change de couleur." expliqua Combeferre à Courfeyrac.

"Mais cela n'était pas de la même couleur que la dernière fois pour commencer ! Cela dépend de la cave d'origine !"

"Oui, il y a des impuretés, qui dépendent du milieu. C'est pourquoi elles doivent être retirées en premier." Avec une cuillère en bois, il retira un petit caillot de sédiment et le déposa dans un récipient différent. Quand n'importe qui d'autre essayait de faire la même chose, le liquide frémissait comme un animal sauvage, essayant de ravaler en son sein l'impureté convoitée, et de brûler vicieusement l'impudent qui tentait de le priver de ses substances vives.

"Bonjour, jeunes hommes !"

C'était la veuve Hucheloup, et Courfeyrac considéra qu'il était de son devoir d'aller lui montrer les signes de la plus grande politesse, et de laisser la cuillère en bois à Jehan.

Il y eut des signes de surprise, voire d'inquiétude, et Combeferre jugea bon d'expliquer. "La mère de Mame Hucheloup a déjà fait cela." Puis il ajouta "Son père était à Valmy." comme si cela lui donnait un certain droit d'être ici. Techniquement, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était chez elle, mais cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Jehan se rappela que c'était son tour d'aller chercher de l'eau, qu'il ne se laisserait accorder aucun privilège, et laissa la cuillère à Enjolras.

Combeferre se laissa aller à espérer que la veuve Hucheloup puisse montrer quelques astuces aux autres.

Malheureusement, après quelques tentatives, il fut constaté qu'elle avait à peu près autant de souvenirs des expériences de sa mère que de la cuisine de son mari. C'était la façon polie de le dire.

Aussi, à la place, ils la poussèrent à parler de Valmy. Pour commencer, au moins.

* * *

"Pour nous autres à la campagne, vous devez bien reconnaître que les Lois du Maximum étaient un gros manque à gagner."

"Mame Hucheloup, le peuple de Paris mourait littéralement de faim." répondit Enjolras. "Une perte de revenus est secondaire, devant de tels enjeux."

"C'est l'excuse que vous avez donnée à mes parents à l'époque, oui..."

Quand Enjolras parlait de politique plus de quelques minutes, il avait la capacité troublante de faire en sorte que tout le monde lui reproche tout ce qu'ils détestaient dans la politique de la Convention en général, et de Robespierre en particulier, comme s'il en était personnellement responsable. Ses amis soupçonnaient qu'il en tirait une satisfaction secrète.

Mais en cet instant même, il était en train de mélanger une solution de salpêtre avec de la cendre de lilas, ce qui était à peu près l'exact opposé d'un moment approprié. Combeferre n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer avant qu'Enjolras, un peu trop impliqué dans la conversation, laisse échapper la cuillère que le chaudron engloutit avec un son menaçant. Enjolras tenta de la récupérer, sans aucun succès.

"J'aimerais beaucoup reporter la suite de cette conversation à plus tard." dit-il à la veuve Hucheloup, une ombre de courroux sur le visage.

Elle recula, mais s'exclama avec fierté "J'essayais juste d'aider, moi !"

"Vous pouvez aider." intervint Courfeyrac avec diplomatie. "Vous pouvez énormément nous aider, si vous nous trouvez une autre cuillère."

* * *

Grantaire fixa son bol en terre cuite comme s'il avait un lourd et indicible problème avec.

Puis il but un autre verre, et décida que la mieux à faire avec un problème indicible était de tout dire à ce sujet.

"Cain a montré toute son intelligence en inventant le meurtre, et je ne dis pas cela comme un compliment. Il en a donné des idées à Dieu lui-même, qui a pratiqué allègrement pendant les années suivantes, à coups de déluges et d'épidémies et d'éclairs - sous le nom de scène de Zeus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait eu l'idée que de la peine de mort avec sursis, à savoir, la vie. Cain, au moins, au début, n'a utilisé qu'un caillou pointu. Reconnaissons-lui cela. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, considérant que ces choses-là blessent les chevilles même quand personne ne les brandit. C'est devenu une tradition familiale ensuite seulement, et ses enfants et petits-enfants et les arrière-petites-filles blondes et roses ont pris l'habitude de l'accueillir par : vénéré ancêtre, je te présente la nouvelle épée que j'ai forgée ce matin ! Elle tue des gens ! N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus adorable ? Et en un rien de temps l'humanité avait en main les casse-têtes et les couteaux et les sarbacanes et les marteaux et les dagues et les hallebardes et les aiguilles à tricoter et les arcs et les oreillers ! Et cela ne fait que s'améliorer, ou empirer, selon la façon de voir les choses. Observons seulement ce triomphe de la technologie, la poudre à canon. Nous n'avons même pas commencé à l'utiliser contre des ennemis, et déjà, nous voilà entaillés et brûlés, dans une ambiance de désolation et d'apocalypse, sauf qu'on imagine en général l'apocalypse avec une meilleure odeur. Combien de temps faudra-t-il avant de créer des armes qui se battent toutes seules, et décident de tuer leurs utilisateurs avant qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de trouver un ennemi ? Le monde en sera certainement meilleur - plus vide, en tout cas, ce qui n'en est pas très éloigné. Ce jour est-il venu ? Allons-nous tous mourir par nos propres efforts ?"

"Grantaire, je pense vraiment que tu devrais t'arrêter." dit Jehan, gentiment mais fermement.

"Pourquoi donc ? Que fais-tu de ma liberté d'expression ? Penses-tu donc que j'aie tort ? Nous n'avons même pas commencé à utiliser le charbon et le soufre !"

Jehan étudia la pièce. "Je pense que tu exagères la situation." Il lui accorda un second regard. "Au moins un peu, disons."

* * *

Feuilly n'arriva qu'après son travail, avec un énorme bouquet de lilas à brûler.

"Je laverai le salpêtre de mes murs demain." dit-il pour s'excuser.

"Ce n'est rien." assura Combeferre. "Nous en avons pour quelques jours d'avance. Veux-tu aider à mélanger le salpêtre et la cendre ?"

"Oui, j'aimerais essayer."

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il avait retiré tout le sédiment salin indésirable et obtenait des cristaux de salpêtre tout à fait présentables.

"Tu es vraiment doué !" s'exclama Combeferre, rayonnant.

"C'est qui toi expliques si bien !" répondit Feuilly sur le même ton.

Les autres les regardaient comme s'ils avaient raté quelque chose de vraiment très important, mais auraient été incapables de dire quoi si leur vie en avait dépendu.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Combeferre avait posé le tome 13 de l'Encyclopédie sur le tome 14, et l'avait ouvert à l'article "Poudre".

"Joly, as-tu amené ta balance ? Parfait, j'ai aussi la mienne, nous pouvons paralléliser. Les proportions sont différentes pour la poudre à canon et la poudre pour charger un fusil. C'est ici le second qu'il nous faut..."

"Cette partie-là est facile !" s'exclama Bahorel. "Pas besoin de compter. Je vais vous montrer" Il s'empara d'un petit cristal de salpêtre, d'une pincée de soufre, d'un fragment de charbon, et les plaça dans un pot de bois courbé qu'il avait sculpté avec une buche. Puis il se saisit d'une autre pièce de bois, en forme de cône aplati, et commença à piler.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !" s'exclama Combeferre. Cela suffit au reste de l'assistance pour faire un cercle autour de Bahorel, à distance très respectueuse.

"Je l'ai fait des dizaines de fois quand j'étais petit !" protesta Bahorel, pilant toujours les trois ingrédients ensemble. "Cela fait de très bons feux d'artifice. Si à l'époque j'aavais eu un fusil, alors..." Une flamme très haute jaillit du bol, jusqu'au pilon de Bahorel, sa main, et presque jusqu'au plafond.

Bahorel éclata de rire, et commença à essayer d'éteindre les flammèches qui s'étaient logées dans ses cheveux. Enjolras, sans un mot, lui renversa un verre d'eau sur la tête.

"Merci." Il rit à nouveau. "D'accord, je ne m'y attendais pas. C'était arrivé les premières fois, quand nous essayions de les écraser avec des cailloux. Mais avec du bois, normalement, cela s'améliore. Quand personne n'essaie d'allumer une cigarette volée à proximité, au moins."

"Mais tes amis et toi utilisiez directement le salpêtre de la cave ?" demanda Combeferre.

"Oui."

"Celui-là est plus fort." Il je dit pas _Je te l'avais bien dit_. Il essayait très fort de ne pas le penser. Il n'y arrivait pas très bien.

"Je vois cela." Bahoral rit à nouveau, essuyant l'eau qui dégoulinait le long de son visage. "Et c'est une très bonne nouvelle !"

"Au passage, c'est vraiment dommage de ne pas pouvoir réutiliser ce mortier. C'était une bonne idée. Nous aurions seulement pilé le charbon, le salpêtre et le soufre séparément, avant de les mélanger dans un liquide..."

"J'en ai d'autres !" révéla Bahorel. "C'était ça, ou mélanger ton chaudron comme une vieille sorcière, donc... j'ai des mortiers pour tout le monde !"

Combeferre ne commenta pas sur la sorcière. La poudre à canon et Diderot l'avaient probablement déjà suffisamment vengé.

* * *

"Je ne connaissais pas cette partie." remarqua la veuve Hucheloup. "A ce stade, nous le donnions au maire." Elle ajouta "C'est intéressant." d'une voix qui montrait une quantité d'intérêt absolument nulle.

"J'y arrive ! J'y arrive !" Joly tenta de serrer la veuve Hucheloup dans ses bras. Elle sembla légèrement prise de court. Il sautait dans la pièce, se jetant au cou de tout le monde, et montrant les cristaux de salpêtre qu'il avait fini par synthétiser.

La veuve Hucheloup battit en retraite.

Près du chaudron, Combeferre poussa un soupir de soulagement. La veuve Hucheloup commenta "Diderot ? Ce n'est pas l'homme qui a écrit cette histoire scandaleuse avec un anneau et des sexes de femme qui bavardent tout du long ?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Aussi, celui avec les nonnes perverses et l'abbesse sadique." commenta Grantaire. Il n'aidait pas.

"Exactement ! Et vous avez confiance en cet individu pour faire de la poudre à canon ?"

Avant que Combeferre ait le temps d'expliquer, Grantaire avait commencé "Il essayait de montrer la corruption de l'Eglise, vous savez."

La surprise de Combeferre était visible. La veuve Hucheloup laissa échapper un grognement très neutre.

"En fait," continuait Grantaire, "certains de mes amis ont une théorie, selon laquelle les brillants esprits qui... s'occupaient des problèmes sociaux de leur époque devrait pouvoir aussi donner des conseils en chimie.

"C'est une théorie très stupide."

"Oui." répondit Grantaire, apparemment très satisfait de lui. "C'est ce que je pensais aussi."

* * *

Avec un pilon et un mortier, il était étonnamment facile - au point que c'en devenait suspect - d'obtenir de la poudre très fine de salpêtre ou de soufre. Le charbon demandait plus d'efforts, mais certaines personnes qui, après les deux derniers jours, avaient envie de taper sur quelque chose, de préférence en rapport avec la poudre à canon, furent heureux de s'y atteler.

Le temps de les mélanger était arrivé. Peut-être même le temps de les mélanger sans se brûler les cheveux, mais cette partie restait très théorique.

"Aucun risque." rassura Combeferre. "J'aurais beaucoup plus peur de ne jamais réussit à le faire sécher. Nous ferons le mélange dans une petite quantité de liquide, assez pour l'humidifier."

"De l'eau, tu veux dire ?" demanda Joly.

Combeferre relut le chapitre concerné de l'Encyclopédie. "De l'eau, du vinaigre, ou même de l'alcool, ou... on dirait que de l'urine marcheraita aussi. Il n'y a pas d'indications sur lequel marche le mieux. Essayons de petites quantités. Si cela ne marche pas du premier coup, cela fera moins de gaspillage, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'expérience. Toutes les quantités sont décrites de façon proportionnelle, ce qui est heureux, puisque c'était avant que la Révolution nous donne le système métrique..."

"Attends, de l'urine ?" finit par demander Joly.

"Je suis plus curieux de savoir comment de l'alcool peut empêcher quelque chose de brûler, mais oui."

"Mais ils ont vraiment essayé ?"

"Je n'en suis pas certain, vu qu'il n'est pas mentionné lequel marche le mieux."

"Je suis sûr que si, et que tout est équivalent, c'est pourquoi nous ne faisons pas ces expériences. Combeferre, je peux te voir y penser !"

Quelques plaisanteries furent murmurées sur l'urine de Diderot, abordant peut-être même le sujet du pénis de Diderot en général, mais Combeferre ne se laissa pas distraire.

"Je pensais juste que ce serait mieux d'avoir les notes de Lavoisier, puisqu'il..."

Et Bossuet éclata d'un rire hystérique, puis Joly essaya de le calmer, et il s'ensuivit un tumulte nerveux, probablement centré sur les notes de Lavoisier étant meilleures que l'urine de Diderot, mais comme à peu près tout le monde parlait en même temps, et Bossuet continuait à rire si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, il était difficile de trancher. Et tous ceux qui essayaient de l'arrêter finissaient par éclater de rire à leur tour, même Combeferre lui-même.

Enjolras observait la scène, un peu confus.

"J'appelle un moratoire sur les plaisanteries sur l'urine." dit-il, calmement, mais avec suffisamment d'autorité pour faire faire tout le monde, même Bossuet. Quand on y pensait, cette interdiction laissait très peu de sujets de conversation.

Combeferre ajouta, par mesure de sûreté. "Et s'il vous plait, ne plaisantez pas sur Lavoisier non plus. Il est un des auteurs des textes sur lesquels nous travaillons, et la République ne devrait le mentionner qu'avec honte."

Courfeyrac profita du silence qui s'ensuivit. "Et comme j'ai un sens des priorités, j'appelle un moratoire sur tout usage effectif d'urine. Ou plutôt, une interdiction totale. Je promets d'aller chercher autant d'eau qu'il faudra à la fontaine, si personne n'urine dans des bols."

"Je suis désolé." ajouta Bossuet. "La chimie me rend nerveux."

"Elle rend tout le monde nerveux." rassura Jehan. "C'est devenu évident. Si cela ne l'était pas déjà."

"Sinon, vous _savez_ que les parties scientifiques de l'Encyclopédie ont été principalement écrites par d'Alembert, et pas Diderot !" ajouta Combeferre. "Je peux comprendre la confusion de la part de mame Hucheloup, ou même Grantaire, qui le fait exprès, mais s'il vous plaît..."

Ceux qui approuvaient les plaisanteries sur l'urine comme ceux qui s'y opposaient le regardaient maintenant de la même façon, comme si c'était le commentaire le moins pertinent de l'histoire du monde, et avaient-ils mentionné que ce chaos était de sa faute en premier lieu ?

"Vous attendez que je censure tous les aspects qui peuvent mener à des discussions hors-sujet ou envenimées la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas ?" Il sourit. "Je suis désolé, mais la science ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Mais d'accord, pas d'expériences. J'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien avec l'eau. Puis-je vous montrer comment utiliser la balance pour mesurer les proportions exactes ? Joly, s'il te plait, aide-moi avec la tienne."

Les braves chimistes improvisés, revenus au calme, vinrent prendre leur part de soufre, de salpêtre et de charbon à mélanger, même si on entendait toujours quelques rires étouffés.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que la veuve Hucheloup passa la tête par la porte. "Personne ne pissera dans des bols dans ma maison !" clama-t-elle.

"Merci, femme merveilleuse !" répondit Courfeyrac.

"Pas de quoi." Elle repartit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparaissait. "Et oui, cela veut dire que je vous écoutais. Mais c'est ma maison, donc j'ai totalement le droit."

Puis elle partit pour de bon.

* * *

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mélanger. N'oubliez pas de rajouter de l'eau dès que cela commence à se dessécher."

"Combien de temps ?" demanda Courfeyrac.

"Oh, sur de si petites quantités, seulement quelques heures. Puis nous les laisserons reposer, et dès demain, nous pourrons probablement les réduire en poudre avec les passoires, les laisser sécher, et voir ce que cela donne."

La plupart des yeux fixaient Combeferre comme si dans ce contexte, des mots tels que "seulement" ou "dès demain" étaient déplacés.

"Le mélange doit être très fin." expliqua-t-il. "Et une bonne nouvelle : demain nous aurons cristallisé tout le salpêtre que nous avons, donc nous pourrons éteindre le feu. Et comme la recette sera testée, nous saurons ce qui marche, aussi, dès après-demain, nous pourrons faire cela au café Musani ou même chez nous. Aussi, ce mélange est facile. Un enfant pourrait le faire. Faire passer les grains demain sera plus technique."

"Profitons de la partie facile." dit Joly en souriant.

Une demi-heure plus tard le mortier de Bossuet explosait, et Joly reconsidérait sérieusement son affirmation alors qu'il mettait un bandage sur ses mains.

Puis Jehan fit quelque chose que son poignet n'aima pas du tout. Puis la moitié de la mixture de Grantaire s'enfuit sur le sol - il l'avait probablement ennuyée à mort, commenta-t-il. Puis le mortier d'Enjolras passa à deux doigts de prendre feu.

A ce stage, il était clair que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la partie facile.

Ou - ce qui était plus terrifiant à considérer - peut-être que cela l'était.

* * *

"Je parie sur Courfeyrac, la prochaine fois." dit Joly.

"Tu ne fais que me motiver pour ne pas échouer !" répondit Courfeyrac, affichant un air offensé.

"Pour l'instant, tu ne t'intéresses même pas à ce que tu fais, seulement aux paris."

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'y mettre trop d'énergie ne fait que dessécher la poudre, donc plus d'accidents ! C'est qui qui aurai la meilleure qualité, à la fin."

"Je parie sur moi." dit Bossuet.

"C'est interdit. Ce serait trop facile d'échouer exprès."

"Je promets de ne pas essayer. Essaie de comprendre. Tu sais combien le Guignon peut me favoriser, et maintenant, elle devra me laisser tranquille ou me faire gagner un pari."

"Jolie stratégie." commenta Joly. "Vas-y, Courfeyrac. S'il est le prochain à faire brûler la pièce, ce n'est pas toi, donc tu gagnes."

Courfeyrac céda. "C'est bon. Mais seulement pour toi, mon cher Bossuet, ne le dis à personne." Il héla discrètement Combeferre. "He, tu veux parier sur la prochaine explosion ?"

Combeferre examina les techniques de mélange de tout le monde, comme s'il y avait réellement une manière scientifique de le prédire. "Bahorel."

"J'ai entendu ça ! Je parie sur toi !"

"Tu perdras probablement."

"Je m'en moque, c'est juste pour le faire. En plus, personne d'autre ne croira que tu puisses tout faire sauter, donc si ça arrive, je gagne le jackpot !"

"Jehan ?" continua Combeferre. "Je suis sûr que tu as une idée !"

"Ne puis-je parier sur le fait que _rien_ n'explose aujourd'hui ?"

"Oooh, j'admire ton optimisme. Tu peux, et c'est même très risqué, donc c'est du vingt contre un. Peux-tu aller me chercher Grantaire ?" Il se retourna. "Oh, bonjour, Enjolras. Es-tu vraiment sûr que nous ne devrions pas faire cela ? C'est très distrayant."

Enjolras haussa les épaules "En fait, tu remontes efficacement le moral des participants, non, pas spécialement. Je protesterais si c'était une question de vie et de mort - ce qui n'est pas le cas. Des explosions pourraient être bien pire." Il semblait essayer très fort de se convaincre.

"Vraiment ? Parfait ! Est-ce que tu veux parier, alors ?"

"Je n'irai pas jusque là."

* * *

"Ce doit être Feuilly." dit Combeferre en souriant quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mais non, c'était un enfant, celui qu'on appelait Gavroche, qui entra comme s'il était chez lui. Il transportait un grand seau.

"Salut ! Quelqu'un ici a demandé plein de salpêtre ? Oh, comme ça sent mauvais ! Bien, très bien !"

Il se dirigea vers Courfeyrac, qui se figea, comme s'il avait oublié de prendre garde à ce qu'il désirait. Il examina le seau, qui était presque plein, rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait ramasser dans une cave.

"Je veux ma paie, maintenant !"

"Bien sûr !" Courfeyrac lui tendit une pièce de cinq francs, puis, après une hésitation, une seconde.

"C'est très aimable à toi de doubler le prix, citoyen, mais nous avions un autre engagement."

"Bien sûr, tu peux dîner avec nous ce soir."

"Tu sais ce que je dis."

Jehan s'approcha de l'enfant pour demander. "Cela... cela vient-il de chez tes parents ?" La question muette, as-tu des parents, lui brûlait les lèvres.

Gavroche sembla offensé. "Pour qui tu m'prends, citoyen ? Direct de chez moi !"

"Cela semble grand." remarqua Jehan, espérant des réponses.

"Toute la ville de Paris. On ne fait pas mieux. Mais si tu veux bien, j'ai des sujest importants à discuter." Il se retourna vers Courfeyrac, semblant aussi sérieux qu'il en était capable. "Tu as _promis_ que je pouvais faire des explosions avec vous demain !"

Courfeyrac regardait Jehan comme s'il pouvait le sauver de la décision très stupide qu'il avait prise il y a seulement quelque jours, quand tout, et la poudre à canon en général, semblait différent. Il pouvait peut-être éveiller une forme d'innocence chez les enfants, quelque chose du genre.

Jehan soupira avec tristesse, citant. "Ami, dit l'enfant grec, dit l'enfant aux yeux bleus, Je veux de la poudre et des balles."

"Comme il dit. J'crois." répondit Gavroche en souriant. En vérité, il était un peu méfiant, mais tout prêt à être grec si c'était nécessaire.

"Tu ne reviens pas sur une promesse, Courfeyrac." trancha Jehan. "Certainement pas avec un pauvre enfant." Gavroche fit une grimace moqueuse à Courfeyrac. "Et tu seras personnellement responsable de _sa_ sécurité demain."

Courfeyrac eut un très lourd soupir, et pila sa mixture si violemment qu'elle lui jaillit au visage.

"Je gagne !" lança Joly.

"Oh," dit Gavroche, "ça va être exceptionnel !"


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Feuilly, qui n'avait pas besoin de travailler, était le seul dont l'enthousiasme était resté intact, alors que Combeferre lui expliquait la version accélérée de ce qu'il avait manqué.

"C'est vraiment fascinant."

"N'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement dommage que tout le monde ne le voie pas de cette façon."

"Tu sais," suggéra Feuilly, "c'est long et ennuyeux d'écraser la poudre. Plutôt que d'en faire faire un peu par tout le monde, peut-être pourrait-on faire circuler un bol plus gros, et pendant que quelqu'un pile, laisser les autres se reposer, ou cristalliser le salpêtre, toutes les autres choses."

"C'est une bonne idée, effectivement. Mais pour une première fois, c'est mieux si personne ne peut blâmer personne d'autre quand la poudre à canon ne marche pas... ce n'est pas que je pense que cela ne marchera pas... mais cela pourrait... je suis un peu nerveux. Est-ce que "très nerveux" semble une description appropriée ? Ne le dis à perosnne. J'ai fait les passoires avec du parchemin troué, c'est _censé_ marcher. Je ne comprends même pas comment cela peut marcher. J'ai l'impression d'essayer de construire un immeuble avec des pierres et de l'argile, ce qui est l'histoire de l'humanité, mais qui est, pour ainsi dire, gros. Autant que peut l'être l'histoire de l'humanité !"

"Je ne le dirai à personne." promit Feuilly. "Mais montre-moi les proportions, je vous rattraperai."

* * *

"Vieille femme, je suis impressionné. Tu es si hideuse que tu te ferais passer sans peine pour un singe parlant."

"Tais-toi, petite peste."

"La voix est parfaite aussi ! Est-ce tu veux te faire des milliers de francs à turbiner pour un cirque ? Je serai ton impresario. Nous vendrons des portraits. Tous ceux qui les verront penseront qu'ils sont exagérés. Tu peux devenir plus célèbre que le roi ! Bah, j'espère que celui-là sera vite oublié, donc ça ne veut pas dire grand chose."

La Veuve Hucheloup se retourna pour faire face à Enjolras, qui montait les escaliers. "Est-ce que cette _chose_ est à vous ?" demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

Enjolras fixa Gavroche, puis à nouveau la Veuve Hucheloup. "Il est du peuple, donc bien sûr, il est à nous."

"Si tu demandes si je suis l'un d'entre eux, un bon répulicain, alors que dis oui !" se rengorgea Gavroche. "Dans un sens très égalitaire de _à eux_. Ou tu demandes peut-être si yen a un qui est mon père caché ? Si c'est ça, la honte, parce que d'un, tu lis trop de romans, et de deux, je peux compter mieux que toi !" Il se tourna vers Enjolras. "Ca veut dire, tu aurais commencé jeune, Citoyen."

"C'est un démon ! Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez le mettre au même endroit que des... choses qui explosent ? Surtout quand cet endroit est à moi."

"Puisque vous demandez, je n'y tiens pas personnellement, mais cela n'en a pas moins été décidé."

"Vous êtes malpolis ! Tous les deux !" remarqua Gavroche avec un grand sourire.

"Si tu avais été plus respectueux envers Mame Hucheloup, elle pourrait être polie avec toi maintenant."

"Impossible ! J'ai mangé sa cuisine hier ! Et toi, tu me respecterais ?"

"Je te respecte. Tu es efficace et compétent. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre des gants et de faire comme si tu te comportais de façon tolérable, quand tu insultes nos alliés sans bonne raison."

"La raison, c'est ça m'amuse !"

"Plus que de monter ses escaliers pour arriver jusqu'à la poudre à canon ?"

"Je peux faire les deux. Tu veux m'embrouiller, mais je t'ai grillé, joli garçon."

Enjolras soupira. "J'essaie de monter ces escaliers, et si tu ne viens pas avec moi, je te laisserai aux bons soins de Mame Hucheloup. Elle a des armes plus redoutables que sa cuisine."

"C'est mieux ! Tu peux motiver des troupes quand tu veux ! Adieu, déesse de laideur !"

"Quand je veux ?" demanda Enjolras.

"Je t'apprendrai des trucs."

"Mais oui."

"Tu veux apprendre à insulter les gens ? Clairement, tu n'es pas très doué. C'est une des choses les plus importantes en politique."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas descendre à ton niveau que..."

"Tu vois ! Tu es abominable !"

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, la Veuve Hucheloup ricana. "Vous avez raison, il _est_ à vous."

* * *

"Alors, ça explose quand ?" demanda Gavroche.

"Quand on veut." Combeferre se reprit. "Ou, parfois, quand on ne le veut pas."

"Ca a l'air bien ! Je peux essayer ?"

"Pas juste maintenant, je viens d'humidifier les mortiers."

Gavroche lui décocha un regard l'accusant très fortement de l'avoir fait exprès, de s'être vanté sans aucun motif à propos d'explosions, et globalement de se moquer de lui.

"Alors, _quand_ ?"

"Nous ferons passer la poudre à travers des passoires, et quand elle sera sèche, nous la testerons. Je te montrerai comment faire."

"En la faisant exploser ?"

"C'est la troisième étape."

Gavroche considéra ses options, et décida que oui, cela devait valoir la peine d'apprendre les deux premières. Même si c'était probablement un piège, c'en était un trop tentant.  
-

* * *

La mode de la saison, apparemment, était de déposer des boules de poudre humides dans une passoire de papier, dans lesquelles on faisait rouler des sphères de bois. Lesdites sphères écraisaient la poudre qui, quand elle était suffisamment sèche, passait à travers les trous en grains de taille parfaite.

Quand on s'appliquait à faire tout cela en pratique : faire rouler les boules, attendre que de la poudre daigne sortir de la boîte à mystères, cela ressemblait beaucoup à un jeu pour les enfants. Gavroche déclara qu'il était beaucoup trop vieux pour ça.

Un jeu pour les enfants, mis à part que c'était, en moins en théorie, le moment où la poudre devenait effectivement utilisable.

Quand le bol de Bossuet pris feu, émettant une flamme haute, claire et agressive, cela devint soudain beaucoup plus tangible.

"Comment cela est-il possible ?" demanda-t-il, après avoir trempé sa manche dans un seau. Cela avait été une très jolie manche. Maintenant, la survivante était encore plus jolie, en tant que seule de son espèce, aurait-on pu avancer.

Combeferre était toujours prêt à expliquer tout dans les détails, même quand le tout en question n'était pas aussi abstrait, fascinant et inoffensif qu'il aurait souhaité. "Je suppose qu'une étincelle l'a enflammé. J'ai pourtant éteint le feu, mais il reste des braises. Nous ne devrions pas mettre ces étapes en parallèle."

"Vraiment pas !" s'exclama Bahorel. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai raconté sur les cigarettes volées ? Même à des centaines de mètres. Je vous assure."

Il ne dit pas _Je te l'avais bien dit_. Pas vraiment. Mais c'en était assez proche.

Après cette anecdote, cela ressemblait toujours à un jeu d'enfants, à part pour la partie des règles où les participants devaient regarder leurs jours comme s'ils allaient sauvagement les brûler, et pas juste pour jouer.

De plus, il était impossible de se détendre en allant fumer un cigare dans la rue. Pas tant que la fenêtre était ouverte - et avec toute cette fumée amassée, elle devait bien le rester.

"Des centaines de mètres !" menaçait Bahorel, joueur. "De la malchance ! Ces choses arrivent !"

"Vous voyez l'explosion de la Salpêtrière de Grenelle en 1794 ?" remarqua Courfeyrac.

"Oh oui." soupira Jean. "Quand les catastrophe ont cessé d'être naturelles, et sont venues s'ajouter à les responsabilité des hommes."

"J'avais toujours pensé que c'était du sabotage, que cela ne pouvait pas être un accident. Maintenant je n'en suis plus si persuadé."

"Un sabotage par qui ?" demanda Joly.

"Probablement par les Prussiens. Je ne sais pas. Même quand je pensais que cela ne pouvait pas être un accident, je n'en avait aucune idée."

"Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui !" remarqua Feuilly. "L'Angleterre, l'Espagne, même la Russie."

"Cela pourrait être des républicains extrêmistes déçus par le 9 thermidor." dit joyeusement Grantaire. Ses amis essayèrent de ne pas réagor avec des regards contrariés, parce que c'était certainement ce qu'il espérait. Enjolras et Feuilly échouèrent de façon notable.

Grantaire se tourna vers Feuilly, pas certain de se sentir assez sûr de ses émotions pour fixer Enjolras. "Pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas être un acte de protestation ? Pensez-vous qu'ils repecteraient tellement la vie humaine que... non, c'est une sugestion très stupide."

"Existe-t-il une théorie sur les regards furieux et enflammés allumant la poudre à canon ?" demanda plaisamment Bossuet à Combeferre. "Ce serait le moment où jamais de l'expérimenter !"

Il y eut des rires. Il y eut aussi quelques regards effrayés dirigés vers la poudre à canon, parce qu'on ne peut jamais savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

J'ai été désigné expert en test sur si la poudre explose ou pas !" dit Garvoche. 'En premier, vous devez regarder si c'est la couleur de la poudre ou pas !" Il se tourna vers Combeferre. "C'est un test idiot, pas vrai ? C'est la couleur qu'ça a, comme le cheval blanc d'Henri IV."

"Cette partie-là est plus facile pour ceux qui ont déjà combattu." commenta Combeferre.

"J'éy étais ! C'est juste que j'avais pas le temps de regarder la poudre avec un... la machin de science pour la regarder. Donc, le citoyen ici dit : si c'est trop noir, trop de charbon, et ça veut dire que vous ne savez même pas peser !"

"C'est bon pour moi !" s'exclama Bossuet joyeusement. Cela sembla bon pour tout le monde, il y eut un soupir de soulagement collectif et quelques acclamations. Mais quand le text suivant se révéla être en prendre une pincée et voir s'il y avait des grains plus gros que d'autres, Bossuet s'avoua vaincu de bonne grâce.

"Trop beau pour durer ! Je m'en doutais."

"Tu as beaucoup été interrompu hier, quand nous y travaillions tous." remarqua Combeferre. "Bien sûr, le risque d'échouer en devient plus grand, mais cela s'arrangera avec l'expérience."

La troisième test était celui qu'attendait Gavroche. La poudre fut disposée sur des feuilles de papiers, en petits tas régulièrement espacés. Le jeu était de n'en allumer qu'un seul.

"Joli !" nota Gavroche, en admiration devant la poudre de Bahorel, qui s'était enflammée instantanément en un nuage de fine fumée blanche. Les autres tas étaient intacts, et de façon plus impressionnante encore, la feuille n'avait pas une marque. "Parfait."

"Ils ne veulent pas l'admettre, mais je suis le grand expert ici." répondit nonchalamment Bahorel.

"Prochain ! Prochain ! Ooooh, pas bon !" Il avait enflammé la poudre de Jehan, qui avait laissé des marques noires sur le papier. "Qu'est-ce que ça va faire à ton pauvre pistolet ? Le salir ?"

"Il tue des gens, je ne dirais pas que son âme est immaculée." répondit Jehan.

"Les plaisanteries ne te sauveront pas ! Donne-la moi et essaie encore. Toi !"

Celle de Joly était bonne, celle de Grantaire enflamma les autres tas, celle de Courfeyrac était bonne il il salua Gavroche comme si c'était une victoire personnelle ; celle d'Enjolras mit le feu à toute la feuille de papier. Il soupira amèrement. Celle de Combefere était bonne, il en sembla soulagé et presque surpris. Feuilly n'avait pas encore fini mais tout le monde souçonnait que ce serait parfait.

"Environ la moitié." sourit Combeferre en la stockant. "Ce n'est pas si mal, pour une première fois, et cela s'améliorera."

"Cela pourrait être la chance." objecta Courfeyrac. "Cela doit être possible de réussir un temps, comme quand on gagne toujours la première fois qu'on joue aux dominos, et tu sais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on sera toujours volontaire... que cela marchera la prochaine fois."

"Peut-être est-il possible d'être déconcentré parce qu'on voit moins bien à quel point l'enjeu est haut ?" suggéra Combeferre.

"Je veux juste dire que le progrès global de la science et de la technologie peut... suivre une route tortueuse, parfois."

"C'est bien connu. Ne le laisse pas utiliser les détours pour te poignarder dans le dos." Il se tourna vers Gavroche. "S'il te plait, domme moi ça."

Gavroche afficha un visage angélique, ce qui aurait semblé suspect à n'importe qui. "Quoi, ça ? Oh, la poudre-qui-ne-marche-pas que j'ai dans mes poches ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous aidais à vous en débarrasser."

"Nous la traiterons pour récupérer le salpêtre et recommencer."

"Avec le chandron que vous avez décidé de ne plus utiliser ?"

"Pas aujourd'hui, mais..."

"S'il te plait." dit Gavroche. Puis il le fixa comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler un mot qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis des années, donc Combeferre pouvait bien faire un effort aussi. "Ce sera très long, très ennuyeux, pourquoi tu ne me la laisses pas ?"

"Qu'en ferais-tu ?"

En vérité, Gavroche avait réfléchi à la question, mais pas à celle de l'usage à mentionner qui pourrait convaincre des étudiants presque adultes. "Cela salit les pistolets, mais cela explose bien. Je ne peux pas faire sauter le roi ? Ce serait drôle !"

Tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Ainsi, médita Gavroche, soit ils étaient très choqués par sa proposition, soit ils essayaient juste d'être raisonnable, et cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient laisser passer un temps adéquat avant d'admettre que c'était une excellente idée.

Puis ils explosèrent. Comme de la bonne poudre à canon. Ou plutôt, comme de la mauvaise poudre à canon qui enflamme ses voisins.

"Tu es trop jeune pour avoir du sang sur les mains ! - Tuer un roi ne détruit pas la monarchie, cela en met juste un nouveau sur le trône ! - Je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas comment utiliser une mèche, ça t'explosera à la tête, gamin ! On n'exécute personne sans procès ! - Comment peux-tu être sûr que cela ne fera pas d'autres victimes ? - Ce serait mieux de tuer aussi peu de gens que possible en premier lieu !"

Et cetera, et cetera. C'était donc un non, un énorme tas de nons. Le seul point réconfortant était que personne ne semblait douter des capacités de Gavroche à arriver jusqu'au roi pour le faire exploser, et aussi, personne n'avait mentionné la police. C'était déjà ça.

"Je blaguais !" s'exclama-t-il. (Il n'avait pas blagué.) "Mais je pourrais en faire des feux d'artifice. Vous pensez pas ? Les gens me paieraient pour les voir. J'aurais une occupation !"

"Et si un agent te demande d'où ils viennent ?" demanda Courfeyrac.

Gavroche fit une grimace boudeuse. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient réussi à ne pas mentionner la police, et bien sûr, il fallait que quelqu'un le gache juste parce que... parce qu'il avait fait des promessses qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir ! Bien sûr, il les avait tenues, et n'avait rien dit sur les restes non plus, mais Gavroche avait quand même le droit d'être rancunier. Même si c'était aimable de l'inviter d'abord.

"De la Révolution Française ?" suggéra-t-il. Et comme cela ne semblait pas enflammer l'enthousiasme, il ajouta fièrement. "Ce sera vrai ! Sûr, je pourrais mentir aussi, et dire que des gentils criminels me l'ont donnée. Ou je pourrais leur vendre aussi ! Aux criminels que je connais. Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas le crime, toutes ces choses, mais ça va salir leurs pistolets, donc c'est bon !"

Il y eut une discussion qui n'incluait pas Gavroche officiellement, mais ce n'était pas importait, parce que la plupart de ces étudiants ne savaient pas murmurer. Celui qu'on appelait Bahorel, en particulier, criait beaucoup, et c'était pour défendre le droit des enfants à jouer avec des feux d'artifice et faire tout brûler. Cela s'annonçait bien.

"Je promets que si vous me les donnez je n'essaierai pas de tuer le roi." ajouta Gavoche, pour que les choses soient claires. Il le pensait vraiment, même. Tant qu'il ne devenait pas trop énervant, en tout cas.

Apparemment certains d'entre eux, comme ce Prouvaire, l'avaient mauvaise de donner de la poudre à canon à un jeune homme de l'âge de Gavroche. C'était très triste. D'autres n'avaient pas confiance en la façon dont il l'utiliserait. C'était très triste aussi, mais réaliste.

"Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette discussion, je pense." suggéra Enjolras. "Mettons cela au vote."

Gavroche supposa que c'était un ordre, ou peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas protester parce qu'ils étaient supposés être activement démocratiques.

"Je peux voter ?" demanda-t-il.

"En aucune façon." répondit Enjolras. "Tu es trop jeune, et tu es directement concerné."

" _Je_ peux voter ?" demanda celui qu'on appelait Grantaire.

"Tu as travaillé autant que n'importe qui, et si tu réussis à te former une opinion sur quelque chose, je ne vais certainement pas te contrarier."

Finalement, seuls Bahorel et Grantaire voulaient que Gavroche ait la poudre, et Gavroche était sûr que Courfeyrac aurait dit oui aussi, si Prouvaire ne lui avait pas murmuré quelque chose sur ses responsabilités, ce qui était injuste, et aussi, de la fraude électorale.

"Je ferai la mienne ! Vous ne me prendrez pas ma poudre à canon, pas vrai ?"

Il y eut un autre vote, et ils admirent que Gavroche pouvait utiliser la poudre de sa propre fabrication, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

"Même si elle marche ?" demanda-t-il, pour être sûr.

"Surtout si elle marche." répondit Combeferre.

Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient réussi à le convaincre d'utiliser les passoires bizarres. Qu'ils fussent maudits, tous autant qu'ils soient, et envoyés en enfer (avec toute la meilleure compagnie).

"Puisque nous sommes démocratiques, que pensez-vous de balancer tout cela par la fenêtre ?" suggéra Grantaire. "Nous pourrions voter sur cela."

Gavroche, soudainement, l'apprécia moins. Et il avait si bien commencé !

"Je veux dire," continuait Grantaire, "vous aviez deux raisons pour faire cela, la première est religieuse, vous voyez un papier original du Comité de Salut Public, vous voulez essayer, nous avons juste de la chance que ce ne soit pas un des plus insensés. C'est donc fait. La seconde raison état de fabriquer de la poudre à canon dans un but de révolution. Cette partie-là ne sera jamais aussi rapide ou aussi sûre que de l'obtenir par contrebande, ce n'est pas moins suspect, ce n'est même pas plus légal, et ai-je mentionné que cela ne marchait pas ?"

"Cela reste amusant." fit remarquer Bossuet.

"Vous savez, c'est _votre_ problème. Je suis assez habitué à être inutile à la révolution, mais vous moins."

"Citoyen," lui dit Gavroche, "J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer. Aussi, je te trouve très contre-révolutionnaire."

Grantaire explosa d'un rire hystérique, comme s'il lui était impossible de s'arrêter, et Gavroche se sentit un peu offensé de ne pas comprendre la blague.

"Tu en es un ?" demanda-t-il. "Un contre-révolutionnaire ?"

"On pourrait dire ça." répondit Grantaire en riant toujours. "Enfin, je ne ferais rien contre la révolution, en pratique, c'est l'amie de mes amis, après tout."

"Que fais-tu ici, alors ?"

"Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand."

Gavroche détestait cette phrase.

"En fait," répondit Enjolras, "Je ne suis pas certain qu'il comprendra jamais." C'était peut-être encore plus détestable, sauf qu'il disait cela comme s'il n'y avait rien à comprendre, et aussi, Grantaire cessa de rire.

"Sur la suggestion de s'arrêter," continua Enjolras. "Je peux la comprendre. Nous ne sommes pas doués pour cela. Je ne suis pas doué pour cela. Je ne suis pas certain que la mère de la veuve Hucheloup, ou même les canonniers de l'An II, aient été doués pour cela du premier coup ; ils l'ont fait sous la pression de la nécessité. Rien de tel ne nous pousse. La révolution n'aura pas à porter la guerre. Les rois d'Europe qui se sont levés pour venger Louis Capet resteraient apathique sur la question de son petit-cousin usurpateur. Je vois la curiosité, je vois l'orgueil, toutes les mauvaises raisons de vouloir contempler de près les sciences et les arts qui ont sauvé la liberté. Je n'en voudrai à personne d'abandonner maintenant."

"Et certains d'entre nous devraient assister à leurs cours !" s'exclama Bahorel, "si vous voulez les mauvaises raisons pour ne pas continuer. Je le dis juste comme ça."

Cette argumentation très convaincante suffit à ce que tout le monde se replonge dans sa fabrication de poudre avec enthousiasme, ou au moins avec aucune envie d'être celui qui conseille de retourner en cours. Bien joué, pensa Gavroche.

* * *

Gavroche avait noté une certaine régularité : d'abord tout le monde regardait sa poudre à canon comme si elle allait les manger. Puis, après un moment de tranquillité, ils pensaient qu'ils l'avaient apprivoisée, et commençaient à échanger quelques mots en pilant. Puis les discussions devenaient plus enflammées. Les opinions fusaient sur la dernère pièce à l'affiche au théâtre, sur les dernières trouvailles vicieuses du gouvernement, sur la propagation de la peste noire ou sur les parallèles entre les situations de la France et de la Pologne en 1791 et 1794 (si, si, Gavroche pouvait jurer avoir entendu Enjolras et Feuilly en parler, mais il avait fui très vite) ou plein d'autres choses, vraiment ! Et hop ! la poudre à canon attaquait à nouveau, alors qu'on pilait un peu plus énergiquement que d'habitude pour accompagner un moment de colère ou d'enthousiasme ! Projetant ses dresseurs à terre, les mordillant un peu ! Même s'il n'y avait pas eu la perspective d'en ramener un peu chez soi, cela aurait été meilleur qu'au spectacle !

Il tenait aussi à clamer que quand sa poudre explosait un peu, cela n'avait aucun rapport. C'était juste parce que c'était trop amusant pour le laisser passer.

* * *

Ce n'est pas possible !" s'exclama la veuve Hucheloup, passant la tête par la porte, mais pas trop, parce que l'air piquait un peu. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait sauter, cette fois ?"

"Rien !" s'exclama Bossuet, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"Je sais ce que j'ai entendu..."

"Ce que vous avez entendu, cette fois, c'est le bruit d'un coup de fusil ! Un coup de fusil qui est parti avec la poudre que j'ai fait !" dit-il avec une joie qui rappelait certaines représentations de la résurrection de Jésus-Christ. La veuve Hucheloup, désarçonnée, sembla un instant hésiter avant de repérer l'erreur de logique dans le discours.

Vous dites ça comme si les coups de fusil étaient une bonne chose !"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas !" s'exclama Combeferre. "C'est une expérience. Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous tirer les uns sur les autres. Tout est soigneusement contrôlé."

"Nous n'avons pas non plus tiré dans vos meubles !" s'exclama Courfeyrac.

"Ni sur des cognes qui passaient devant chez toi !" compléta Gavroche. "Faut dire, y en avait pas."

Rassurée, elle referma la porte et redescendit quelques marches, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne savait pas sur quoi ils avaient effectivement tiré. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir.

Et aussi, qu'avaient été tous les autres bruits ?


	5. Chapter 5

Trois mois plus tard, plus rien ne semblait subsister de l'expérience. Le Corinthe était toujours debout, les participants en aussi bonne santé qu'ils avaient coutume de l'être. Si on montait les escaliers, on découvrait que la pièce existait encore, et même que l'odeur de poudre avait disparu, écrasée par une cuisine agressive et persistante. Quant aux traces de brûlure sur les tables et le sol, un menteur moyennement talentueux aurait pu jurer qu'elles avaient toujours été là.

Pour garder une trace de cette ère épique et terrible, on ne pouvait que demander aux protagonistes plus ou moins volontaires.

"C'était une expérience." disait Courfeyrac. "Et par là, je veux dire que je peux maintenant témoigner, en parfaite connaissance de cause, qu'il y a de meilleures tâches auxquelles consacrer son temps. Sans compter que j'y ai perdu un excellent chapeau." Il retint un petit rire. "Mais bien sûr, c'était amusant. J'aurais aimé voir ma tête. Celle des autres valait le détour."

"Je crois qu'il y avait des morceaux de chapeau." dit Gibelote d'une voix lasse. "Avec la pâte de soufre à moitié brûlée, la poussière de charbon, et toutes ces choses. C'est ainsi que s'amuse la jeunesse de nos jours. D'autres font des orgies. C'est moins vertueux, mais un peu moins salissant."

"Elle était parfaite !" s'exclamait Bahorel, les yeux brillants. "Elle ne salissait même pas les canons ! Bien sûr, je l'ai gardée. Je peux m'entraîner avec n'importe quelle poudre, mais celle-là est pour le jour de la révolution, qui ne saurait tarder."

"Après la révolution, j'espère que tout le monde pourra essayer cela un jour." souhaitait Feuilly. "Pas forcément de la poudre, si nous vivons en paix, mais quelque chose d'approchant. Je voudrais que tout le monde puisse apprendre un peu de tout, pour savoir ce qu'il sait faire et ce qu'il aime faire."

"La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne sais rien. Socrate aurait dû être plus spécifique et dire : surtout pas la poudre à canon." grommellait Grantaire. "Cela nous aurait épargné plusieurs jours de peines - et de peine, car la science est toujours triste, qu'elle ait aridement raison ou qu'elle se trompe."

"C'était triste au début mais cela devient grand." soupirait Jehan. "Quand le feu sous le chaudron prend la couleur de l'enfer, et que la poudre elle-même devient tonnerre et foudre. Je ne regrette pas. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir arrêté non plus - le souvenir le rend plus glorieux que l'impression du moment."

"Ils mettent tout sens dessus dessous," grognait la veuve Hucheloup, "et ensuite, ils m'apportent un bouquet de lilas, soi-disant, en souvenir de Valmy ! Tout ce que cela prouve, c'est qu'ils ont mal planifié leurs quantités." Elle renifla. "Comme si cela allait m'être utile. Ha, ces enfants." Elle s'interrompit encore. "Ils me rappellent ma jeunesse, les petits démons."

"J'ai gardé le reste de soufre." expliquait Joly. "On ne peut jamais savoir. Et aussi le reste de salpêtre, après avoir eu tant de mal à le distiller, cela aurait été dommage de le jeter. Le charbon, nous l'avons laissé au petit, bien sûr. Les hivers sont froids. J'espère que cela l'aidera. Et que les gaz de combustion ne l'étoufferont pas."

"De chouettes gars, tous comme ils arrivent. Pas trop fiers, et assez farces, malgré leurs mots compliqués et leurs belles sapes. Moins belles, du coup, quand la poudre explose une ou deux fois. Pas à dire, ça rapproche, d'aller au feu ensemble !"

"Cela apprend certainement l'humilité. Et la persévérance." disait Enjolras. Il rajouta avec un sourire. "Même dans les derniers jours, nous étions plus proches de l'humilité."

"Le souvenir que j'en garde ? Des explosions, bien sûr !" souriait Bossuet. "Des explosions dans nos mains, dans nos oreilles, dans nos esprits et nos pantalons. En rentrant chez moi, ou plutôt en cherchant un chez moi, j'entendais le rythme des absences d'explosions dans le lointain. Et la prochaine fois que l'une d'entre elles me rattrapera, je lui rirai au nez en disant, tu viens seule ! Tu es bien courageuse. Quelle impression crois-tu faire ?"

"Je ne suis pas allée voir," disait Matelote, haussant les épaules, "mais il y avait un de ces vacarmes ! A un moment, il y avait même un client. Il a fallu lui dire que le voisin du dessus se battait souvent en duel dans sa chambre, et qu'il adorait provoquer ceux qui venaient lui demander d'arrêter."

"J'aurais pu ne jamais m'arrêter." promettait Combeferre. "C'était fantastique, et certainement, tout n'était pas parfait, et c'est ainsi que progressent les sciences, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut un temps pour tout, et heureusement que la technique de la guerre laisse sa place aux rêves de la paix."

* * *

"Vous dites que Courfeyrac faisait quoi ?" demandait Marius.


End file.
